


Last Chance (If Only..)

by mellchaaa



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Boys' Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPF, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellchaaa/pseuds/mellchaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin Park Yoochun harus lebih peka terhadap Kim Junsu. Kim Junsu yang periang, suka seenaknya, manis.. Dan mungkin Yoochun harus lebih mendalami bagaimana cara untuk mempertahankan Junsu-nya, miliknya. Mind to read and comment? :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance (If Only..)

Yoochun memandangi langit gelap dari balik kaca dengan sesekali menyesap secangkir teh hangat di tangannya. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, ada sesuatu rasanya yang mengganjal perasaannya.

Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mengganjal perasaannya tersebut.

Jadi sekarang ia menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan ada yang terjadi, ulang Yoochun terus dalam hatinya.

“Hari ini gelap sekali, Junsu pasti sedang sibuk ngomel-ngomel sekarang..” gumam Yoochun sambil terkikik geli ketika mengingat wajah Junsu yang aneh ketika langit tampak mendung, wajah frustasi yang selalu menyalahkan hujan karena ia tidak bisa bermain bola dengan Yoochun.

Yoochun melirik ke arah sebuah _frame_ yang terletak di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempatnya berdiri. Tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok Junsu yang berada disana, sosok yang selama ini selalu menjadi tempat sandarannya.. Sosok yang sudah sangat melekat sekali pada dirinya. Singkatnya, sosok manis itu adalah seorang yang spesial untuk Park Yoochun.

Mereka satu dan tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Segera Yoochun memalingkan pandangannya dari bingkai yang ada di tangannya ke arah langit di luar sana. Benar saja, hujan turun sangat deras dan langit benar-benar menggelap. Yoochun hanya terdiam, menyadari perasaannya benar-benar tidak karuan. Perasaan abstrak yang mengingatkannya pada lelaki itu.

Junsu.

Yoochun segera merogoh saku celananya dan mendapatkan _handphone_ -nya, mengetikkan serangkaian nomor yang sudah ia hapal luar kepala dan berusaha menghubungi Junsu.

Tapi belum sempat ia menekan tombol panggil di _keypad_ -nya, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Seseorang tengah menunggu Yoochun di luar sana.

Siapa orang bodoh yang bertamu di cuaca seburuk ini?

“Junsu?” Yoochun terkejut ketika mendapati Junsu dengan wajah pucat dan gemetar berdiri di hadapannnya, memandangnya dengan paras manisnya. Tapi tidak bisa Yoochun elak lagi kalau ada sesuatu yang hilang dari Junsu saat itu. “Kenapa ada disini?”

“Memangnya aku tidak boleh ke rumah kekasihku sendiri, huh?” tanya Junsu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. “Atau jangan-jangan kekasihmu sudah bukan aku lagi?”

Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya, antara bingung dan kesal juga dengan perkataan Junsu. “Hey hey, maksudmu apa? Kau menuduhku selingkuh!”

Junsu melengang masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa tanpa menghiraukan Yoochun sedikitpun, “aku tidak menuduh.. Kau saja yang lebay.”

“Ya!”

“Aku lapar, Chun. Masakan sesuatu untukku, kumohon?” ujar Junsu setelah tiba-tiba menerjang Yoochun dan menyeretnya ke dapur, cengengesan seperti anak kecil. Jangan lupakan juga puppy eyes andalannya, dan tentu saja membuat Yoochun jera.

Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan lumba-lumba sehatnya ini kelaparan. “Baiklah, kau mau apa? Kebetulan ada—“

“Apa saja, yang penting itu buatanmu..” Junsu melepaskan telunjuknya yang ia gunakan untuk mengunci bibir Yoochun tadi dan tersenyum tipis, “dan bukan makanan _delivery_ _order_..”

“Ya! Kau selalu saja menghinaku!” Yoochun memandang Junsu tidak terima, diambilnya sebungkus tepung yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya dan melemparkannya pada Junsu.

“Jadi seekor tikus sepertimu mau melawan orang terhebat sepanjang masa seperti aku ini, huh? Jangan mimpi!”

“Kita lihat saja siapa yang menang!”

“Baik!”

Dan mereka sibuk kejar-kejaran di dapur dengan tubuh penuh dengan tepung. Sepertinya membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk memperbaiki dapur menjadi keadaan seperti semula.

.

.

“Aku mau makan siang yang romantis! Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku~”

“Hah?” Yoochun yang baru saja selesai memasak memandang nista ke arah Junsu, rasanya ingin sekali Yoochun melempar pisau-pisau di dapur ke arah Junsu ketika melihat gaya Junsu yang benar-benar sok bos.

“Kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang aku mau makan siang yang romantis!” ulang Junsu dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, tangannya sibuk memainkan remot, sibuk mengemut lolipop sedangkan kakinya di angkat ke lengan sofa.

“Kenapa harus romantis?” Yoochun mengerutkan dahi. “Disini nggak ada sesuatu yang bisa disulap jadi romantis, gak usah banyak maunya deh!”

Junsu melirik Yoochun dengan pandangan meremehkan. “Aku? Banyak maunya? Hah, yang benar saja!”

“Lagian dimana-mana yang romantis itu malam-malam, ini kenapa harus tengah hari bolong begini?!” Yoochun mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di atas meja. “Nanti malam saja, aku sewa restoran untuk kita berdua.”

Junsu melempar bantal sofa ke arah Yoochun, memang dapur dan ruang tengah tampat Junsu berada tidak dibatasi apa-apa. “Aku maunya makan siang! Sekarang!”

Yoochun menaikan sebelah alisnya, benar-benar tidak rela kalau ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia perlahan mendekati Junsu dan berkacak pinggang di depan lumba-lumba sehat peliharaannya tersebut.

“Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?” Yoochun memandang Junsu kesal. “Kau tidak terbentur sesuatu kan sebelum datang kesini?”

Junsu melepas lolipop strawberry dari mulutnya. “Aku hanya ingin makan siang romantis dengan kekasihku, tidak boleh?”

Yoochun menghela nafas frustasi, rasanya ingin sekali menghantamkan kepala Junsu ke tembok.

.

.

“HAHA!” tawa Junsu dengan suaranya yang khas, ia melompat-lompat gembira. “Yoochun kalah! Yoochun kalah telak 10-0!”

“Aish, berisik!” Yoochun melempar _stick_ _playstation_ -nya ke arah Junsu yang masih sibuk menistai dirinya. “Kau curang, kau pasti curang!”

“Yoochun payah!”

“Aku tidak payah!”

“Yoochun bodoh!”

“Tidak!”

“Yeye~ Yoochun payah! Yeye~ Yoochun bodoh!”

“YA!”

“Apa?” tanya Junsu cuek tanpa peduli Yoochun yang benar-benar ingin melemparnya dengan batu sampai babak belur.

“Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan hari ini?!” teriak Yoochun frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya. “Hari indahku.. Hancur..”

“Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku ini perusak kebahagiaanmu, begitu?” tanya Junsu sarkastik, matanya memandang Yoochun tajam. “Baiklah kalau begitu, cukup tahu!”

“Ya! Kenapa kau jadi labil seperti ini sih?!”

.

.

“Chun~”

“Hmm?”

Junsu beringsut mendekatkan diri kepada Yoochun yang sedang sibuk memandangi laptopnya, “kau sedang apa? Sibuk sekali..”

“Walaupun hari ini libur tetap saja harus mengecek _email_ dan buat laporan.. Melelahkan,” jawab Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari laptopnya.

Melihat hal itu, Junsu hanya bisa terdiam. Sepertinya ia dapat ide.

“Chun,” Junsu makin menempel pada Yoochun, kelihatan sekali kalau ada maunya. “Kalau aku bilang tinggalkan semua pekerjaanmu itu dan habiskanlah waktu denganku seharian ini, kau mau tidak?”

“Eh?” Yoochun menengok ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Junsu tengah memandanginya penuh harap. “Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu? Bisa saja sih..”

“Benarkah?!” Junsu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yoochun, “kalau begitu kau tidak akan bekerja untuk hari ini?”

“Lagipula hari ini kan memang hari libur, Dolphin..” Yoochun mencubit pipi Junsu gemas. Yoochun mematikan laptopnya sebentar. “Lalu kita mau apa?”

“..Su?”

Tidak ada jawaban.

Yoochun melirik ke arah Junsu dan _sweatdrop_ sendiri ketika mendapati lumba-lumbanya sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai dan kedua tangannya memeluk lengan kiri Yoochun dengan sangat nyaman, seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskan Yoochun dan membiarkannya pergi dari sisinya sedetik saja.

“Chun..”

“Hm?” Yoochun bergumam menanggapi racauan Junsu yang masih tertidur. Entah kenapa memandangi wajah polos Junsu saat tertidur itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa tenang.

“..love you,” gumam Junsu masih dalam tidurnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap lengan Yoochun dan menenggelamkan diri dalam selimutnya. Benar-benar manis.

Yoochun tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya yang bebas tergerak untuk mengelus rambut Junsu. “Love you too..”

Kadang Yoochun merasa benar-benar damai satu hari ini, tapi tak jarang juga ia terhisap dalam paranoia yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Disaat sedamai itu ia takut.

Ia takut karena ia mencintai Junsu.

.

.

“Sudah malam, Chun..” Junsu memandang hampa ke luar jendela, langit masih terus menangis meskipun peran sang mentari sudah digantikan oleh bulan dan bintang. “Tapi kenapa masih saja hujan, aku benci hujan..”

Yoochun tertawa kecil, ia berjalan dari arah dapur dengan dua cangkir teh di masing-masing tangannya menghampiri Junsu. “Biar saja, toh hari ini kau tidak ingin main sepak bola.. Iya kan?”

“Tapi tetap saja,” Junsu mengambil secangkir teh yang Yoochun sodorkan padanya, cemberut. “Hujan membuat suasana jadi muram dan menyedihkan, kau tahu.”

“Tidak juga,” jawab Yoochun menolak argumen Junsu, padahal setengah dari dirinya berteriak setuju. “Nanti kau lihat saja setelah hujan, pasti akan ada pelangi dan suasana jauh lebih segar dari biasanya.”

“Mana ada pelangi di malam hari?”

Yoochun _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Junsu menyesap teh miliknya. “Lagipula kalaupun ada pelangi, keindahan yang diberikan pelangi itu tidaklah nyata, bukan? Pelangi itu penipu..”

Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya, “maksudmu penipu? Kau ini selalu ada-ada saja.”

“Itu memang benar, Chun!” Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Pelangi itu hanyalah biasan dari cahaya, ia memang terlihat indah dari jauh.. Tapi saat kau mencoba mendekati dan meraihnya, kau hanya bisa menggenggam udara dan kecewa akannya.”

“Aku benar, kan?” tanya Junsu berbinar-binar, seolah bangga sudah mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu.

Yoochun tampak memikirkan perkataan Junsu barusan, memang ada benarnya juga sih. “Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi berkata seperti itu?”

“Eh?” Junsu tampak terkejut, sepertinya ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan Yoochun akan bertanya seperti itu. “Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku tidak suka hujan, seperti membawa malapetaka, harapan kosong dan kesedihan yang tak berkesudahan..”

“..malah kata orang, hujan itu adalah bentuk dari kesedihan yang Tuhan tumpahkan dari atas sana.”

Yoochun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Junsu dan perkataannya sejak awal. Tidak setuju, “Junsu sayang.. Hujan itu terbentuk karena siklus penguapan yang terjadi, bukan karena Tuhan yang menangis.”

“Tapi memang benar!” Junsu ngotot. “Kenapa kau tidak mau menyetujui perkataanku sama sekali hari ini? Menyebalkan.”

“Bukan begitu..” Yoochun tampak pasrah menghadapi Junsu yang terlihat sangat kekanakan hari ini.

“Aku ingin melihat bintang hari ini, Chun..” gumam Junsu setelah cukup lama keduanya terdiam, matanya memandang hampa ke arah langit hitam di luar sana.

“Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya kau selalu malas kalau aku ajak melihat bintang,” ujar Yoochun ikut memandangi langit.

“Aku ingin melihat keindahan bintang, dan memohon kalau ada bintang jatuh..” jawab Junsu pelan, nyaris berbisik.

“Begitukah?” Yoochun merangkul bahu Junsu dan memandang wajah polos Junsu yang masih memandangi langit. “Memangnya kau mau memohon apa?”

Junsu terdiam sejenak kemudian memandang Yoochun dengan senyum lembut. “Aku ingin diizinkan untuk mencintaimu selamanya, bisakah?”

Diam, seakan dunia berhenti sekejap untuk Yoochun ketika ia mendengar perkataan Junsu. Mungkinkah ia orang yang paling bahagia saat ini karena memiliki Junsu? Tentu saja, untuk Yoochun kehadiran Junsu adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan dari Tuhan.

“Bodoh, untuk apa..” Yoochun tertawa lepas ketika mendengar perkataan Junsu. Junsu melotot, tidak mengerti respon yang Yoochun berikan. “Tanpa kau bilang juga kau memang harus mencintaiku selamanya, itu kewajibanmu sebagai Kim Junsu, kau tahu. Haha!”

Junsu memukul bahu Yoochun keras, seiringan dengan senyum yang perlahan merekah di bibirnya. “Kalau begitu kau harus mencintaiku juga, Chun. Harus sampai selamanya..”

“Siapa takut?”

“Kalau aku berpaling dan meninggalkanmu, kau harus tetap mencintai dan memandangku seorang. Mengerti?”

“Tentu—eh, apa-apaan itu?!”

“Kalau misalkan aku pergi, kau harus tetap memikirkanku.” Junsu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. “Walau bagaimanapun juga keadaannya, aku tetap milikmu. Meskipun aku memiliki orang lain nantinya~”

Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan tidak terima. “Ya! Kau punya selingkuhan, katakan!”

“Umm, aku bingung.. Kasih tahu nggak ya?”

“YA!”

.

.

“Chun, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?”

Satu pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah Junsu lontarkan kepada Yoochun barusan berhasil membuat Yoochun menaikan alis. “Memangnya kenapa?”

“Apanya yang kenapa? Kenapa kau harus bertanya balik sedangkan aku sedang bertanya padamu! Tidak sopan!” Junsu memutar bola matanya malas.

“Huh?” Yoochun memandang Junsu ragu. “Lalu kau benar-benar ingin tahu?”

“Kalau aku tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku menanyakannya padamu, bodoh.” Junsu memijat pelipisnya kesal.

“Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu, takut kau sakit hati.” Junsu mendelik tajam ke arah Yoochun. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya pura-pura tidak melihat. “Aku menyukaimu karena kau aneh.”

“Hah?” Yoochun memandang Junsu yang tampak tidak terima dengan pernyataannya.

“Iya, karena kau aneh. Kau langka. Kau jarang ditemukan, dan kau menarik. Kau tahu? Satu-satunya manusia yang menampik tanganku ketika ku ajak bersalaman itu hanya kau.” Yoochun terus menjelaskan dengan santai. “Aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah anak kecil, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak suka anak kecil.”

“Hey, aku bukan anak kecil! Aku cuma beda tujuh bulan denganmu!” protes Junsu tidak terima.

“Ya! Mana ada orang dewasa yang bertingkah kekanakan sepertimu?” tutur Yoochun sambil mengetuk dahi Junsu. “Dan lagi, ada satu yang sangat aku sukai darimu..”

“Apa?” tanya Junsu berbinar-binar.

“Bokongmu, aku suka.”

BUAGH

“MATI KAU, PARK YOOCHUN!”

.

.

“Kenapa belum tidur, Su?” tanya Yoochun sambil mengucek-ucek matanya ketika mendapati Junsu sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, entah kenapa Yoochun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Junsu tidak ada di sebelahnya. Berbekal perut yang sedang memainkan orkes dan tenggorokan yang kering, ia melangkah ke dapur dan tak sengaja menemukan lumba-lumbanya sedang memasak sesuatu.

“Aku mau makan ini..” Junsu tersenyum sambil menunjuk wajannya. “Tiba-tiba perutku terasa kosong sekali.”

“Apa itu?” Yoochun melihat isi wajan yang sedang diaduk-aduk Junsu. “Krim sup? Berikan padaku juga, aku mau~”

“Kau mau? Baiklah,” jawab Junsu sambil mengambil dua mangkok untuknya dan Yoochun. Setelah menuangkannya ia membawa dua mangkok tersebut ke meja makan.

“Krim sup-nya lengkap sekali? Ada kepiting dan juga jagung, ah~ enak sekali!” komentar Yoochun setelah mencoba sup buatan Junsu. Junsu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Yoochun dan ikut menyendokkan sup ke mulutnya.

“Aku senang kau menyukainya,” ujar Junsu. Junsu memandang Yoochun yang sibuk menghabiskan sup-nya. “Suapin aku dong.”

“Mwo?” Yoochun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang Junsu aneh. “Tumben-tumbenan kau minta disuapin?”

“Maka dari itu aku minta disuapin, susah banget tinggal nyuapin doang.” Junsu memutar bola matanya malas.

“Haha, baiklah..” Yoochun mengangkat sendoknya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Junsu. “Aam..”

“Terima kasih,” Junsu tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Yoochun sekilas. “Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa memasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini lagi untukmu, Chun.”

“Memangnya kenapa begitu?” Yoochun mengambil satu porsi krim sup lagi dari mangkok besar di depannya. “Kau harus selalu memasak seperti ini untukku.”

“Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?”

“Apanya yang tidak mau? Itu sudah kewajibanmu sebagai Kim Junsu!”

“Lalu kapan aku mendapatkan hak sebagai Kim Junsu?” Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. “Kewajiban terus, menyebalkan.”

“Mau bagaimana lagi, aku hidup untuk mengaturmu sih. Sudah di atur sejak awal seperti ini, maaf aku tidak bisa membantu!” Yoochun tersenyum lebar, yang langsung saja mendapatkan _death glare_ gratis dari Junsu.

“Aku tidak suka diatur.”

“Tapi nasibmu sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, kau tidak bisa mengelak.” Jawab Yoochun asal, ia menuju mangkok ketiga sekarang.

Seperti mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Junsu tercekat, ia memandang Yoochun dengan pandangan hampa. Ia membeku.

“Junsu?” Yoochun memandang wajah Junsu yang tiba-tiba memucat itu. “Ada apa?”

Junsu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika tangan Yoochun menyentuh bahunya. “A-aku tidak apa-apa, benar tidak apa-apa..” dan ia tersenyum palsu.

“Hmm.. Chun, berjanjilah padaku. Setelah ini kau harus selalu bahagia, jangan menangis meskipun kau merasa tidak sanggup menghadapi apapun yang ada di hadapanmu.” Ujar Junsu tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius.

“Eh?”

“Kau harus janji, kalau kau harus makan teratur! Jangan lupa makan karena kesibukan kantormu, ingat lambungmu lemah. Lalu kau harus istirahat dengan cukup, mengerti?” sambung Junsu tanpa membiarkan Yoochun bertanya apa-apa lagi.

“Mengerti,” jawab Yoochun ragu. “Tapi—“

“Berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum, berjanjilah kalau kau selalu mengingatku..” Junsu beranjak dari duduknya dan beringsut memeluk Yoochun dari belakangnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Yoochun, berbisik. “Dan jangan lupakan kalau aku mencintaimu..”

“Meskipun nanti aku tidak bersama-sama denganmu lagi..”

Yoochun terdiam, perasaan itu muncul lagi. “Junsu, kau—“

“Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, ayo cepat tidur!” perintah Junsu sambil mendorong Yoochun ke kamarnya, tapi Yoochun menolak dan tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. “Chun, aku mau membersihkan ini dulu.”

“Tidak, aku akan menunggumu disini.”

Junsu memandang Yoochun ragu, kemudian tersenyum tipis. “Baiklah..”

.

.

 _Kalau saja aku masih bisa berada disisimu sekali lagi, mungkinkah aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?_

 _Saat sinar itu membutakan matamu apa yang kau rasakan?_

 _Aku kehilanganmu._

.

.

Yoochun mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya ketika merasakan sinar matahari mengintip nakal dari celah tirai jendela kamarnya. Menguap lebar dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Matanya baru menyadari kalau Junsu tidak ada di sebelahnya, untuk kedua kalinya.

“Sudah jam delapan, pasti dia sudah bangun duluan dan menyiapkan sarapan.” Gumam Yoochun sambil tersenyum, ia ingat betul kebiasaan Junsu. Berbeda sekali dengannya yang selalu bangun siang dan tidak peduli tentang sarapan.

“Junsu..” Yoochun mengusap wajahnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan ketika tidak mendapati Junsu berada disana.

Meja, tempat cuci piring dan peralatan dapur juga sangat rapi. Junsu tidak menyentuh dapur sama sekali artinya.

Lagi, perasaan ini yang lagi-lagi menghinggapi Yoochun. Ia segera mencari-cari sosok Junsu di seluruh rumahnya. Tapi hasilnya? Satu jejak kakipun tidak ia temukan.

Ting tong

“Junsu!”

Pintu bel rumahnya berbunyi, berasumsikan bahwa itu adalah Junsu, Yoochun segera melesat menuju pintu utama dengan tergesa-gesa. “Junsu, kau ke—“

Jaejoong, Jaejoong adalah orang yang baru saja menekan bel rumah Yoochun dan sekarang memandang horror terhadap Yoochun.

“Kau bicara apa barusan, Chun?” tanya Jaejoong dengan suara parau.

“Junsu, Junsu menghilang. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya, kau tahu dimana dia berada?” tanya Yoochun langsung kepada Jaejoong, melihat hal itu Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Yoochun.

“Hyung!” Yoochun memandang aneh Jaejoong. “Kau tahu dimana dia? Lalu, kenapa kau datang ke tempatku, ada apa sebenarnya?”

“Yoochun..” Jaejoong menggenggam pundak Yoochun dengan gemetar, memberikan jeda pada ucapannya.

“Junsu mengalami kecelakaan mobil siang kemarin, dan ia.. Ia tidak tertolong.. A-aku, aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubungimu sejak sore kemarin, tapi ponsel dan telepon rumahmu tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali..”

Jaejoong berhasil setelah mati-matian merangkai kata-kata tersebut dan mengatakannya secara detail kepada Yoochun. Ia berhasil menghapus jeda yang tidak berarti di tiap perkataan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Ia berhasil, namun ia belum mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima reaksi Yoochun.

Hening, sepasang mata sayu itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, berkaca-kaca seolah akan pecah menjadi kepingan yang tak terhingga walau hanya tertiup angin sekalipun.

“Kau bohong..” Yoochun tertawa miris mendengarnya, seolah tidak peduli dengan air mata yang jatuh begitu saja dari matanya. “Sudah pasti kau membohongiku, haha. Kau pembohong!”

“Yoochun! Pemakamannya hari ini!” teriak Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan Yoochun. Jaejoong tahu betul bahwa ini bukan hal mudah untuk Yoochun, tapi ia harus menyadari hal ini.

Yoochun harus menghadapi kenyataan ini, bukan? Dan ia mendapati dirinya terperosok jatuh di atas tanah.

Sejurus kemudian ia baru saja menyadari keadaan Junsu saat datang ke rumahnya, wajah pucat yang menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat dan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar.

Dan ia pergi.. Benar-benar pergi.

Meskipun mereka sudah menyayat hati mereka dengan kalimat tersebut. Mereka tetap satu dan tidak bisa dipisahkan. Apakah kenyataannya begitu adanya?

Mungkin kalimat tersebut hanyalah simbol yang mereka gunakan untuk meyakinkan perasaan satu terhadap yang lain, satu kalimat yang seolah menyihir mereka bahwa hidup mereka ditentukan sendiri oleh serentetan suku kata yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Mereka satu, dan satu itu tunggal. Satu tidak dapat dibagi, walaupun bisa menghasilkan bilangan desimal atau pecahan atau amoeba sekalipun yang membelah dirinya. Mereka satu, itu yang penting dan tidak terkecuali.

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya terjebak dalam labirin rumit bernama kehidupan, dimana terdapat kebahagiaan, luka, tangis, tawa, keindahan, cacat cela, pertemuan hingga akhirnya perpisahan. Dan terkadang perpisahan itulah yang menjadi masalah tersendiri bagi setiap manusia yang penuh cinta disana.

Namun, dunia tidak akan berhenti untuk Yoochun atas kepergian Junsu, ini hanyalah permulaan.

Dilihat dari segimanapun, Yoochun tidak pantas untuk berpikir kekanakan. Usianya sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah bisa berpikir dengan matang, logika yang sudah terasah dan bertindak secara rasional. Ia tidak akan terpuruk karena kepergian ini, hal yang menyakitkan yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi dan datang kepadanya. Justru inilah yang akan membangkitkannya. Ia yakin betul akan hal itu.

Bagaimanapun ia sudah terikat janji dengan Junsu setelah ia berhadapan dengan kematian, dan tolong garis bawahi kalau Yoochun adalah seorang yang cukup parno akan hal-hal seperti itu.

Yoochun akan terus hidup, Yoochun akan terus bahagia, Yoochun akan terus tenang di tengah badai besar yang mengamuk dalam dirinya sendiri, seperti yang terakhir Junsu pinta kepadanya.

Karena ia mencintai Junsu.

Selamanya.

Mungkin saja mereka memang tidak diizinkan untuk memelihara cinta yang—terlarang seperti yang mereka miliki di dunia ini.

Mungkin saja—

—siapa juga yang tahu kalau mereka bisa bersatu di atas sana nanti?

.

.

 **_“Aku mau makan siang yang romantis! Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku~”_ **

**_._ **

**_“HAHA!” tawa Junsu dengan suaranya yang khas, ia melompat-lompat gembira. “Yoochun kalah! Yoochun kalah telak 10-0!”_ **

**_._ **

**_“Chun,” Junsu makin menempel pada Yoochun. “Kalau aku bilang tinggalkan semua pekerjaanmu itu dan habiskanlah waktu denganku seharian ini, kau mau tidak?”_ **

**_._ **

**_“..love you,” gumam Junsu masih dalam tidurnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap lengan Yoochun dan menenggelamkan diri dalam selimutnya._ **

**_._ **

**_“Eh?” Junsu tampak terkejut, sepertinya ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan Yoochun akan bertanya seperti itu. “Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku tidak suka hujan, seperti membawa malapetaka, harapan kosong dan kesedihan yang tak berkesudahan..”_ **

**_._ **

**_Junsu terdiam sejenak kemudian memandang Yoochun dengan senyum lembut. “Aku ingin diizinkan untuk mencintaimu selamanya, bisakah?”_ **

.

“ ** _Kalau begitu kau harus mencintaiku juga, Chun. Harus sampai selamanya..”_**

 **_._ **

**_“Kalau misalkan aku pergi, kau harus tetap memikirkanku.” Junsu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. “Walau bagaimanapun juga keadaannya, aku tetap milikmu. Meskipun aku memiliki orang lain nantinya~”_ **

**_._ **

**_“Chun, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?”_ **

**_._ **

**_“Aku senang kau menyukainya,” ujar Junsu. Junsu memandang Yoochun yang sibuk menghabiskan sup-nya. “Suapin aku dong.”_ **

**_._ **

**_“Terima kasih,” Junsu tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Yoochun sekilas. “Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa memasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini lagi untukmu, Chun.”_ **

**_._ **

**_“Chun, berjanjilah padaku.. Setelah ini kau harus selalu bahagia, jangan menangis meskipun kau merasa tidak sanggup menghadapi apapun yang ada di hadapanmu.” Ujar Junsu tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius._ **

**_._ **

**_“Berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum, berjanjilah kalau kau selalu mengingatku..” Junsu beranjak dari duduknya dan beringsut memeluk Yoochun dari belakangnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Yoochun, berbisik. “Dan jangan lupakan kalau aku mencintaimu..”_ **

**_._ **

**_“Meskipun nanti aku tidak bersama-sama denganmu lagi..”_ **

**_._ **

-          **_The end -_**

 ****


End file.
